love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kousaka Honoka
}} Kousaka Honoka là nhân vật chính của hàng loạt sản phẩm của Love Live!. Cô là học sinh năm hai của Trường Cao trung Otonokizaka. Honoka có mái tóc màu cam buộc ở một bên đầu (chừa phần tóc gáy) và đôi mắt màu xanh biển. Màu sắc đại diện cho cô là màu cam, đôi khi có một số người chọn màu hồng cho cô. Cô là nhóm trưởng của hai nhóm nhạc: μ's và một phân nhóm của nó là Printemps. Honnori Honoka-iro! (ほんのり穂乃果色!) là album solo của cô. Tính cách Honoka là một cô gái trong sáng và năng động. Cô luôn nhìn về mặt sáng của mọi việc nhưng lại không chú ý đến mặt tối, khiến cho μ's nhiều phen gặp rắc rối. Cô không thích cả món đậu đỏ, một loại đồ ngọt mà nhà cô đang kinh doanh. Honoka là một người không sợ bất cứ thứ gì và không bao giờ vấp ngã. Cô hay đưa ra những ý kiến khiến cả cho cả nhóm bất ngờ tưởng như không thể, nhưng chính những điều đó lại là những ý tưởng tuyệt vời khi cả nhóm đang bế tắc. Chính những tính cách của cô là nguồn động lực cho μ's luôn tiến lên. Tính cách của cô và Hoshizora Rin có phần giống nhau: tập trung và làm việc chăm chỉ. Như trong tập 7 mùa 1, "Bộ ba Ngốc nghếch" Honoka, Rin và Yazawa Nico đã phải cố gắng học để có thể tham gia Giải đấu Love Live!. Đậu đỏ là một trong số những món ăn mà cô không thích, mặc dù đây là một trong số những loại đồ ngọt mà nhà cô đang kinh doanh. Các mối quan hệ right|300px|Tiệm bánh Homura. Honoka sống cùng với bố mẹ và em gái Kousaka Yukiho. Ngôi nhà cô đang sống là nơi gia đình cô kinh doanh đồ ngọt Nhật Bản, lấy tên là Homura (穂むら). Cô là bạn thân từ nhỏ của Minami Kotori, sau đó là Sonoda Umi kể từ một lần cùng chơi trốn tìm. Cô cũng là bạn của Fumiko, Hideko và Mika ở trường. Bà và mẹ của Honoka đều là cựu học sinh Otonokizaka. Sở thích và các hoạt động Sở thích của Honoka là bơi lội và sưu tầm hình dán. Cô có kỹ năng đặc biệt, đó là nhặt được của rơi (thường là tiền), mà đối với cô đó là điều may mắn. Cô thường ăn rất hay ăn bánh vào giờ giải lao. Vào Mùa 2, cô đảm nhận vai trò Hội trưởng Hội học sinh của Học Viện Otonokizaka, thay cho Ayase Eli. Trong phiên bản manga, trước khi thành lập nhóm nhạc, Honoka và Umi cùng tham gia CLB Kendo và đủ trình để tham gia giải đấu. Ngoài lề *Áo phông luyện tập của Honoka có in chữ "ほ" (ho), là chữ cái đầu tiên trong tên của cô. Trong tập 8 mùa 2, cô mặc một chiếc áo len dài tay cũng in chữ Ho nhưng viết bằng Romaji. *Trang phục của cô thường có màu hồng, dù da cam mới là màu đại diện của cô. *Cô thích uống sữa khi học tiểu học.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 6 *The only thing she is good at, other than cheering people up, is making rice cakes.Love Live! School idol diary ~Toujou Nozomi~ *Honoka from the Dead or Alive series has a strong resemblance to her. *Các phương tiện truyền thông khác nhau trong dự án có sự bất đồng về mối quan hệ giữa các thành viên năm hai: trong manga đã được xuất bản trước đó, Honoka thân với Umi hơn vì hai người họ là bạn thời thơ ấu và không phải là Kotori, nhưng trong anime và phương tiện truyền thông khác phát hành sau này, cả ba người lại là bạn thời thơ ấu với nhau. **Cũng có một tạp chí khác đề cập rằng Honoka và Kotori là bạn thời thơ ấu vì mẹ của hai người họ cũng là bạn và họ ở cùng một con phố. *Trong manga (xuất bản trước anime), Honoka và Umi là thành viên của CLB Kendo.Love Live! manga, Volume 1. *Trong manga, nhà của Honoka nằm ở đặc khu Chiyoda của Tokyo, gần Akihabara. Tuy nhiên, phiên bản anime chỉ nói rằng cô sống ở Tokyo nhưng không rõ ở khu vực nào. *Kiểu tóc cột một bên của Honoka là do Kotori tạo ra khi cả hai còn nhỏ. Thông tin khác Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. }} Diễn biến theo tập Mùa 1 References Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project